Chains
by Takado12
Summary: Buford was the bully and Baljeet was the nerd but then that all changed, will they become more than a bully and his nerd? Will the end up together or are they destined to fail before they even try? Can this Bully go from bad to good for the love of his life? So many questions, please read to find out all of the answers
1. Chapter 1 Shattered

Chains

Chapter 1 Shattered

Buford's POV

I can't believe it, Baljeet had a boyfriend. He introduced his boyfriend Chad to us all, Phineas and Ferb were nice as usual but Isabella forced a smile and shook his hand. When it was my turn, it was as if time slowed down but I shook his hand. Baljeet always said I was impulsive but if only he knew how much restraint it was taking not to break Chad's hand… I must've been hurting him because Isabella pried our hands apart. Dinner bell and Ferb were looking at me, so was Chad, Isabella and Baljeet, I hated being stared at it. I couldn't stay any longer; I feared that if I did I might end up breaking Chad's pretty little neck. I turned on my heel and walked away, once I reached the end of the block, I turned left and ran. I ran and ran, barely able to breathe but I didn't want to stop for anything, crying is for pussies. So why did it feel like my heart was broken in a million pieces?

I kept running until I reached the park, I wanted to stop and catch my breath but I just wanted to hide. I walked to an off beaten path behind a bush, I followed it until I reached my hiding place. It was a mini cliff that had the prettiest view of Danville and I always came here whenever I need to think. I finally stopped to catch my breath, sitting down with my knees to my chest and I let my thoughts takeover. How could this happen? I thought…what did I think exactly? 2 weeks ago we kissed, and I honestly thought he liked me back but if he did why was he with Chad? Was he playing me? I never knew he had it in him, its always the ones you least suspect they say. I was his bully and he was my nerd but it became more than that for me, I fell in love with him. At least, I think I was in love; I'm still getting the hang of my other feelings and anything but anger was new territory for me.

When we were studying at my house, he was laying on my bed explaining the math to me but I couldn't pay attention to anything but his lips. I took a chance and kissed him. He was shocked but we ended up having a full make out session. I mean, I know we weren't dating but it still hurt anyway. Maybe I'm just not enough for him, or maybe he thought I was using him. My phone buzzed interrupting my thoughts; I looked at the screen and saw it was Isabella:

_ISABELLA: Buford where are you?_

I ignored the message and put my headphones in listening to some Green Day and just ignoring the world. The view of the sunset was beautiful, it became chillier but I wasn't cold. The sky was purple and the stars were so bright from here, light night lights. My phone buzzed again, I checked to see what Isabella wanted this time but it wasn't her, it was Baljeet :

_BALJEET: Buford where are you?_

My heart started to hurt all over again, I wanted to tell him but my anger took over:

_BUFORD: Its none of your fucking business_

_BALJEET: Fine, do whatever you want_

I felt numb, he didn't even care about me did he? Well fuck you too Baljeet. I wanted him to be closer but I pushed him away and look where that got me. I cursed my short temper and myself, I'm a bully for fucks sake and yet I'm falling apart over this? I held my knees tight and sighed.

Its not fair, what was I thinking? Why did I fall in love with him? Why do I love his smile? His face and his body, it was all perfect but that was only a part of him. He was funny, adorable, kind and so generous but I fucked it all up.


	2. Chapter 2 Awkward

Chains

Chapter 2 Awkward

Buford's POV

Baljeet was all I could think about, why did I screw this up? That's not what really bothers me though, what did I do wrong? Figuring out the answer was like piecing together a puzzle with no image on the box, it was borderline impossible. Was I not good enough? I mean, I may be rough around the edges but I've known Baljeet for years now and he never made me feel like a loser. Sure I bullied him but I completely stopped because I couldn't stand hurting him in any kind of way. We soon became friends but I wanted more, what does Chad have that I don't? I remembered how he looked, his white smile and perfect teeth, dark blond hair, emerald green eyes, slightly tanned skin and a few freckles on his cheeks, he was lean and had some muscle tone. Great hair, he wasn't chubby like me, he just looked perfect overall but whenever I looked at him, the word twink came to mind.

The memory of Chads arm on Baljeet's shoulder punched me in the heart, they looked so happy…so he was embarrassed by me huh? I turned up my music drowning out my remaining thoughts and closed my eyes. I felt something warm touch my shoulders, I started to panic a little when I opened my eyes and saw it was Dinner bell. I tackled him, holding his arms above his head, laying on top of him, looking into his dark blue eyes. He was blushing, I couldn't help but smile at him, and he was kinda cute when he blushed. I finally noticed we were lying stomach to stomach, which meant our crotches were right on top of each other. I jumped off of him, feeling my face heat up; Phineas sat down next to me, and tapped my shoulder. I looked in his direction, his mouth was open like he wanted to say something but he closed it and looked at the city. "You know Buford, it's going to be ok. Time heals all wounds." I didn't believe him. Nothing could ever numb the pain I'm feeling right now," How do you feel Buford?" "Fine." He turned towards me, "Then look me in the eye and say that." I couldn't, it was like he was staring at my very soul. If there is one person I could almost never hide anything from, it was always Phineas, he knew that I was in love with Baljeet and we've been closer ever since.

I closed my eyes and told him the truth, "I feel broken and not good enough like…like I'm nobody and I feel confused…" I buried my face in my hands, I didn't want him to see me shed a single tear and see how weak I've become. Dinner bell rubbed my back, "It's okay to cry Buford, and we all do it from time to time." I don't know why but after he gave me permission to, I no longer felt the need to hold in the tears anymore so I cried with Phineas holding me. I cried into his shoulder "Its ok Buford, everything's going to be ok buddy." Even though that can't be guaranteed, it made me feel better. I felt like a baby but letting the tears go made me feel, lighter and a little better.

We both got up and walked; I was following Phineas when we stopped, I looked up and saw we were in front the parks entrance. I wrapped a hand on Dinner bell's shoulders and I walked him home, "Text me when you get home." "Don't worry, I will Dinner Bell." Before he turned to leave I gave him a hug and said thanks. He smiled and said anytime, walking into his house and closed the door. It started to rain but I was in no rush to get home, I was thinking about Phineas and how he's always there for everyone, especially me. What would I do without him? I smile, he was so optimistic it was contagious and his smile could light up a whole room. I see my street and turned the corner, I sigh, again thinking about Baljeet but he wasn't the only one on my mind…


	3. Chapter 3 Sick

Chains

Chapter 3 Sick

By the time I walked in my house, I was soaking wet. I went to my room and changed into a tee and a pair of sweatpants. I know I should dry my hair but I really didn't feel like it, I sent Dinner bell a text:

BUFORD: I'm home, see you tomorrow Dinner Bell

PHINEAS: Ok, goodnight Buford

I walk over to my bed and lay down, I turn over on my side ready to go to sleep but I couldn't, I had too many things on my mind. I got up and walked over to my bookshelf picking up my dictionary and looking up the word love_**. LOVE: An emotion of strong affection and personal attachment. **_I re-read the sentence over and over, I know the definition but it didn't stick to how I felt, it was too official and robotic so I closed the dictionary and picked up my phone.

BUFORD: Ferb, what is love?

I sent the text to Ferb, maybe he could explain it to me, I mean he knows everything there is to know about anything, from tools to emotions. My phone buzzed and I looked at the text Ferb sent me:

FERB: Love is when you feel warm and fuzzy when you are around someone you really want in your life. Love is a red rose with a fragrance that's uniquely yours. Love is when you see past a person's flaws liking them for who they are and you truly care for them; all in all love is like a bunny, soft, fuzzy and something you can't hate no matter how much you truly want to.

I smiled, so that's what love is? Ferb's explanation seemed right on nose for how I felt towards Baljeet, I wanted to hate loving him because it made me feel so weak but I can't hate him for that, I don't think its anyone's fault really.

BUFORD: Have you ever been in love Ferb?

FERB: Yes

BUFORD: Do you love Phineas?

FERB: …Yes

I smiled, Ferb and Dinner bell? How cute, and I don't use that word lightly.

BUFORD: You 2 would make a cute couple

FERB: Goodnight Buford

I smile and turned off my phone finally feeling sleepy. I walked over to the bed and lied down; I curled into a ball and went to sleep.

When I woke up I felt like absolute crap. My whole body was sore, especially my chest from sneezing so much, my mom checked on me and gave me some cold medicine but was saying she wouldn't take the night shift if I didn't want her to. I told her I'll be fine, she looked skeptical but I got up and hugged her, telling her I'll give her an hour on the hour update. She smiled and kissed my cheek, she told me that she should be home by 6:30, 8 o'clock at the latest, and ran out the door. As soon as she left, I turned on my phone and plugged in the charger. I was about to lay back down when my phone chimed, there was 2 new messages:

MOM: I love you sweetie, I'll be back soon!

BUFORD: I love you too ma, be careful

I rolled my eyes and sent I love you too mom. The second message was from Baljeet, my heart skipped a beat, and I immediately opened his text:

BALJEET: Where are you? You are missing class!  
_**  
**_Seriously dude? That's all you care about, me being in class?! I don't know what I expected from him but it definitely wasn't this. I was angry and pissed and I felt like I was about to explode- _**ACHOO**_! Oh, I was just about to sneeze, but I was still pissed damn it!

BUFORD: Fuck you and school

BALJEET: Fine, fail if you want see what I care!

BUFORD: Just worry about your boyfriend Chad

BALJEET: Screw you Buford!

BUFORD: I bet you wish you could, pretty sure my dick is bigger than Chads anyway

Ugh just typing the kids name made my skin crawl, there was no answer; I had won the texting war, I was a little happy but at the same time I felt scummy and like an asshole. My phone buzzed and I looked at the screen.

PHINEAS: Dude where are you?

BUFORD: I'm sick

PHINEAS: I'll be right over!

I walked to the living room and lied on the couch, not even 10 minutes later there was a knock on my door, I opened it to find Dinner Bell with his book bag and a plastic bag from the pharmacy down the street. He came in and set the bag on the table, throwing his book bag in the corner and he walked over to me. Grabbing my hand, he led me to my room and pushed me on my bed telling me to get under the covers while he went to heat up some soup. I got up and followed Phineas to the kitchen; he turned around and told me to lie down. I turned around and went into the living room, taking out the bed from the couch. I found the remote and lied down watching TV just channel surfing. Phineas called me and I got up walking towards the kitchen, on the table was a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. Once I was done, he made me take some more of that cold medicine I had earlier, then we went to the living room and lied down on the futon.

2 hrs of TV movie later my phone started to ring, I checked the screen and it was my mom calling, I answered and she droned on about her not being able to come home till tomorrow. I mulled this over, I get the whole house tonight with no mom, this could be fun. I smiled and told her it was okay and I loved her, once off the phone I asked Phineas if he could stay the night and he said yes. I took of my pajamas because I was hot and I started to undress Phineas too. Before he could say anything, I turned on my side holding Phineas who was protesting but he gave up and let me have my way, I closed my eyes holding on to my best friend but then I started to wonder, why couldn't I just fall for Phineas? He was cute, optimistic, smart and sweet, but so was Baljeet. I shook my head and just held on to Dinner Bell, but before I fell asleep, "Phineas? I love you." "…I love you too Buford." I placed my hand on his crotched and he gasped. I smiled finally falling asleep with him in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chains

Chapter 4 Speechless

Bufords POV

Phineas, Baljeet, Phineas, Baljeet, they were the only things I could think about. I came up with a pro's and con's list for both,

**Phineas**

**Pros-** He's cute, he's fearless, he always smiles and he'd be there for me whenever I'd need him. He has a really nice ass and I want him but who doesn't?

**Cons-** Both Ferb and Isabella love him, I'd be holding him back, Ferb is one of my friends and it would be wrong

**Baljeet **

**Pros-** He's cute, I could protect him, I want him, I crave him, and I love him, he also has a really nice ass

**Cons-** He probably doesn't love me, we are total opposites, and he has a boyfriend

I cringed at the thought of Chad, I still don't know what the hell Baljeet see's in that twink, other than him being cute. Come to think of it, I don't even know how they met! Ugh, why is love so complicated? Why do I feel this way? Times like this make me want to have an on/off switch when it comes to my feelings. I sigh and turning off my thoughts, I finally fall asleep.

I was naked and so was Phineas, I pushed him on the bed and kissed him, then his neck, then his chest, I take one of his nipples in my mouth. He shuddered and I smile, I continued kissing my way down until I reached his cock. I blew some air on his tip and he shuddered again, I looked up into his ocean blue eyes and saw them filled with need, he was blushing and I engulfed his entire shaft. I heard him gasp and his hands were gripping my hair, I bobbed up and down, it was bittersweet and different but I liked it, I lick the tip, I put my mouth over it and heard his moans which egged me on. I knew he was about to cum but I had more in store so I stopped and stood up, I heard him pant and whimper, I looked over, his face was totally flushed and he had a little sweat on his brow. I walk over to my nightstand and grabbed the lube, once my erection was slathered with the goo, I leaned over Phineas and asked him if he was sure, he nodded and I shoved in my whole length through his tight hole.

He gasped and arched his back, I grabbed his hands and they intertwine, I looked him in the eye and started to move, his eyes closed and he moaned. I went slowly at first but then my primal instinct kicked in and I sped up, slamming into him, his hole was so hot and tight, it was like nothing I've ever felt. I kissed him again and I grabbed his manhood, pumping it in tune with my thrusts_. "Buford…Buford I'm gonna cum!"_ that only egged me on even more, he inhaled sharply and arching his back, he came. The look of pure ecstasy on his face and his hole gripping my cock so tightly is what pushed me over the edge, with groan I climaxed into my lover. Now orgasms in general are pretty good but this one was intense, everything felt magnified, I felt my body turn into jelly, I lay on top of Phineas, my climax still going, the feeling was indescribable, nothing I've ever felt and it was just other worldly. I turned on my side, looking at Phineas, he had just fucked hair and was totally flushed with droplets of sweat on his brow, and I pull him closer kissing him, _"I love you Phineas."_ He smiled at those words and so did I, he scooted over and I wrapped my arms around him. I sigh and doze off to sleep, only to wake up and notice that I was basically humping my best friend and my boxers felt sticky.

Looking at the back of Phineas' neck, I could just tell that he was blushing and I felt embarrassed to say the least. I closed my eyes mortified at what just happened, I can't believe I just had a wet dream about my best friend. What the actual FUCK?! This is so bad, where do I even begin? I shook my head, _"Phineas, I- I'm so sorry!"_ There was a pause, _"It's alright Buford, what can I say? Being this sexy is both a blessing and a curse." _I held him tighter, _"Dinnerbell, forget this ever happened okay? I…"_ his hand intertwined with mine, _"What if I don't want to forget Buford?" "But Phineas, what about you and Ferb?" "What about you and Baljeet?" _more silence, I lowered my right hand into his boxers. He gasped when I touched his erection, _"Are you sure you won't regret this Dinnerbell?"_ I started to move my hand and I could feel him resist but then he gave up and started to hump my hand, _"Well, we are single Buford."_ I kiss his neck and blew in his ear, he started to moan and whimper, _"Mmhmm..." "So it's, ngh, its not like we're cheating on either of them..."_

I had to admit, he had a point, Baljeet was with Chad and Ferb was with Vanessa so it's not like we're screwing anyone over but still… I kept stroking him but I slowed, _"But Dinnerbell…" "Ngh, but what Buford? What are you so afraid of?"_ I pause before answering, _"I'm afraid of losing you Phineas! You're my bestfriend and I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life!"_ there was silence, _"Well Buford, even if we broke up I'm 98% positive we'd still be friends!" "Wait why only 98%?" "Well Buford, if there is anything I ever learned from math, there's ALWAYS a variable of some kind." _I kept stroking Phineas as I thought it over, he had a point plus theres no one who knows me better than him…why not? "You know what Phineas? You're right, I think we should try dating and like you said we ARE the best of friends and we know each other pretty well at this point." His moaning became more urgent and he was panting and started to sweat a little, "Yeah Buford, so what do you say? NGH!" I smiled, "Sure Phineas, I would be honored to be your boyfriend, and on that note…" I quickened my pace, he whimpered and then I felt him tense up as his seed poured into my hand, it was a millennia before he finally stopped. Once he did, his body relaxed and he was breathing really hard, I turned him around to face me and I closed the space between us with a kiss.


End file.
